A new Adventure
by Nintendo x Freak
Summary: It's Christmas, and everybody is happy. Everybody exept Link. He is on another quest, with somebody he didn't ecpect. LinkxSaria! Please, no flaming but please tell me on what I need to improve. My first EVER fanfic. Review please! More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don not own anything that relates to Legend of Zelda, except of my fanficts! But I will own EVERYTHING soon. Bwhahaha.

My First ever fanfic! Enjoy!

It was a sunny day in the forest, and chatter began to echo throughout the firest. "Christmas.." He mumbled. He pulled the blankets over his head, as he stretched. He got out, and looked outside. He saw everybody hustling and bustiling to get gifts to everyone. He sighed. Link hated Christmas, since he was a young boy.

All of a sudden, he heard a familior voice. "Hey Link! Get your butt out here and help me!"

It was Mido. Mido was the person Link hated most. "Since when did you ask for help?" Link injected, and Mido mumbled and walked off, only to have one present, and Link knew who it was for.

"Saria is already in the medow." explained the Deku Shrub. "Could you get her for me? It's time for the festivities to begin."

Link walked through the deep snow, snow about to waist high. "This would be good for exercise." He started to run, going as slow as normal walking. Building his leg mustles, he sprinted past a few monsters here and there. He heras her melody as he walked up the stairs to see Saria sitting on the Forest Temple entrance.

"Hello, Link!" she jumped down, fell, and stumbled into Link with her head in her chest. Link blushed, as he helped dust her off. "What are you doing up here?" she asked, staring at his cold sweat from his face and snow up to his waist.

He breathed heavily. "Exercising." he exclaimed, and smiled. "The Deku Shrub told me to get you. The 'festivities' are about to begin.

She smiled, and the pair trouged through the deep snow. "You better beat Mido, Link, or I will beat you." Link grinned.

Soon they heard the commotion, and they walked back into the forest.

Everybody gathered to where the Deku Shrub is, and he cleared his throught. "Ahem. Well, the first game is 'The Battle of Battles.' Anyone may participate, but they must have some experience."

Link smirked, and he automaticly signed up. Mido was sitting on a stump, arms folded. "Like I'll do that." he said to himeself.

Link told Saria something, and they both grinned. "Oh Link, your soo brave." Link did some poses, and Saria hugged him. Mido twitched, as he pushed and shoved everybody aside, as he signed up to face Link. "Yes! Good job, Saria." he said telepathicly. They grinned, and Mido came up to them. "You'll see. I'll win and steal Saria's heart. You'll see!" He stormed off, leaving Link and Saria in a laughing fit.

a Kokori kid, about 4 yewars old, (yes, yewars. Trying to act like a kid.. .) asked Link to follow her. He smiled and followed, knealing down just to hold her hand as they walked, just to be friendly. She showed him her tree she decorated all by herself, which had exactly 18 lights and 120 ornamints on it. It was her house. "Wow!" Link said in awe. "You should sign up for the Decoration Contest." She nodded, but the piped up. "I'm scawed. I might make a fool of myself.." she said, and tears started to come out of her eyes. "You can do it." he said, and walked off, leaving a kid smiling. (That was randomness to make the story longer.. xD )

The Battle of Battles will not begin! You have to know your opponent to the groundto wim. First off, Link and Mido!" he announced, as Link and Mido stood with Deku sticks. "Begin!" he shouted, and Mido dashed toward Link. Link ywaned as he easily blocked it, but he put the stick to the ground and roared over his head, and used his stick to trip Mido. He fell and he stood with his foot on his chest, his Deku stick in front of his face. "Wow, that was easy."

Mido was red in the face, as he stormed off. Link grinned, as he walked off to the Deku Shrub. The winner is Link! Mido, Get back here!" he said, and Mido came back. "You get this participation medal!"

"Ha, Link! I got a medal! IN YOUR FACE!" he spanked his butt in front of links face, and link grinned. "I got a trophy. This PROVES that I kicked your butt." Everybody including Saria gliggled, and Mido laughed too. "I'll get you next time, weirdo"

Well, there's chapter one. More to come. Please give me reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LoZ. I wish I did, but I don't.

Please, give me reviews and tell me what I could improve on.

It was cold and windy this morning, and Link pulled the covers off, but quickly pulled them back on. "Brr.. It's cold out." He said to himself, and got changed. He went to the deck and looked out. People were inside. "Christmas morning.." He mumbled, and tried to hold back his tears. He shook his head, and went back into his bed, and lay down. He sighed, and looked under his 'tree', which was actually a large twig. There were a few presents there, one from Saria, one from Mido, and one from the little girl, which was a stuffed wolfo. He smiled, then sighed.

--

"Zelda, Get up!" the king ordered. "It's Christmas, for Pete's sake! You have to make your speach!"

Zelda rose lazily from her queen size bed, and a maid came in and showed her her cloths and walked out, about to come back in after she is done changing to make her bed. Zelda yawned, and got dressed. She came out, and walked beside her dad, as he babbled on about the speach and to bow when she is done. She went to the table, and ate breakfast. "Ugh..I hate Christmas.." she mumbled between bites. "Stupid speach.."

--

Link opened his present from Saria, which was a locket in the shape of a circle, wiht her face in it. He grinned, and put it on him. He opened Mido's present, which was an angry letter with his picture on it, and it showed him about to punch the camera. He read the letter..

:::Link:::I will defete you one of these days, and steal the heart of Saria.  
:::You'll see. I even gave you a picture of me so you can practice to beat me up. :::Heh. See you linky-poo.. HAHAHA!

Link was on the floor laughing, as he took the doll from the kid and put it on his bed. He sighed. He ate breakfast, but instead of shoving it down his thought, he ate it slowly. He was alone, and that was how he felt. Alone. He sighed, and a tear went down his eye. "Stupid christmas.. stupid family.." He sighed, and buttoned his coat, and slid down the latter. 

Everybody was singing Christmas Carols, throwing snowballs, and Mido was building a snowman the shape of Saria, then he kissed it. Laughing, Link headed toward the Deku Shrub. He was still sleeping, but Link woke him up anyway. "Deku shrub!" he yelled. "Get up!" The shrub woke up and said, "Hello, Link. How are you today?"

"Lousy.." he replied, "But can I go out of the forest and hear Zelda's speach? I am so stinking bored.."

"Well, I don't care. Come back though. Oh, and would to like to take Saria? She has been wanting to go outside, but she didn't have the courage to go. Maybe she will go with you, since you guys are best friends and all."

Link nodded, and walked out, putting his hands together and blowing, then rubbing them. He went to Saria's house, but then he stopped. "I don't have a present!" He ran to his house, and he started to construct something. He didn't know what, but he did.

He headed to her house, present wrapped in tree bark, and knocked on her door. She opened it, still in her nightgown and yawning. "Oh, Link! Come in! It must be cold out there."

He walked in, and set the present down. "Is this for me?" she asked, and he nodded. Her face lit up as she opened the present.

--

"ZELDA!" the king stormed around the castle. "Get ready! Your speech is in a couple hours!"

"I'm already ready, daddy. I'm going to my garden." The king sighed, and layed on the huge couch, putting his head over his forehead.

--

"Wow! This is awesome!" She snuggled it to her chest, then she put the instrument to her lips and played her song. Saria's song. "It sounds great! Thanks for the Orcarina, Link!" He smiled, then almost forgot.

"Saria, Do you want to go to Hyrule with me to hear the princesses speach?" He asked. "It'll get you out of here for a couple hours, so see what the outer world looks like.

"Sure.." she hesitantly replied, then added, "When do we go?" "Right now." he replied, and she nodded. "Ok, let me get dressed." She smiled.

Link waited there. "Could I have som eprivacy, please?" she grinned.

"Oh, sorry." He said, blushing deep red as he walked out.

Saria came out in her usual green cloths, only she is wearing a green sweater and a green hat. "Ok, Lets go!" she said, and the two of them walked toward the log tunnel.

Wow! Two chapters in one day! Yeah, I know. Still short. But, this is only the beginning. It'll be longer later. Please review! I did the best I could with the spelling, AntiMusicMan, because I don't have spell check. Thanks for the hint, though. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for chapter three! Still short with lots of spelling errors. ;.;

--

The two crossed the log tunnel and into Hyrule Field. "Wow, this is amazing!" she said, and looked around.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. "I'm impressed. Usually monsters attack me by now."

"Really?" she asked, sort of scared. Link nodded, and they continued on.

An hour passed as they reached the gate, which was already down. They walked in, Saria looking in awe, as they walked around the Market. "We should go to the castle." he explained, and Saria nodded.

They walked up the path, only to find a line. "Great.." he mumbled, then he got an idea. He saw a tree in front of them, and it was tall. Really tall. "Grab on to me." he instructed to Saria. He dug through his pockets to find his Hookshot. Saria blushed, but she held onto his waist gently. He aimed the hookshot to the top of the tree and they soared up, and Link clinged onto the tree, and Saria got off.

"There. We can see now." he smiled, and Saria grinned back. --

"Yes..yes..no..buy why him?..ok..ok..fine..he never gets a break..ok, I'll ask her too..bye." Zelda hung up. "Link never gets a break." she sighed, then threw her fist onto the table.

-  
Zelda came out, and everybody started to cheer, and a few guys whistled. "Shut the hell up!" Impa shouted, as Zelda got to her place, and she started to speak.

"Well, first of all, Merry Christmas!" she said hardly excited. Everybody cheered, exept Link. Saria noticed this, and asked, "Why do you look so sad?"

Link responded, "Do you really have to ask?" Her eyes saddened, but Link tried to cheer her up by letting her play with his boomerang.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that the plumbers fixed the water problem, so now you can get water and take showers." Everybody cheered. "The bad news is, that a new evil sorcerer has threatened us. He said that we need to leave or else. Here is the letter." she held up a large letter, and a few people gasped.

Link sighed and knew it was going to be him to defete the evil thing.

"His name is Fojo, and he is more powerful than Ganondorf! Far more powerful. That is why we are going to ask Link and his sage friend, Saria, to go find him and put a stop to him!" She hit her fist into her hand.

Saria jumped to have heard her name be called, but listened carefuly. She blushed, but looked scared out of her mind. Zelda spoke again. "Will you two help us?" Everybody looked around, trying to find them, but couldn't. Zelda was staring right at them, but nobody noticed.

Link looked at Saria, who seems to be thinking it over. She hesitantly nodded. Link grinned, and he nodded at Zelda. She smiled, and said, "Great! Ok! Now for the buffet!"

--

The pair walked to Zelda, and they walked along to her room, where they could talk.

"Thank you so much for doing this, you two." They grinned, and looked at eachother.

"We are best friends after all." Saria nodded, and they both looked at Zelda. 'A little more than that..' she thought, and smiled and said, "you need to head to Gereadu ( I can't spell that one..sorry! ) fortress and go inside the temple. There, you will find a statue, and you have to play your two songs together at the same time. Saria's song."

They both nodded. "Be careful, you two." They left, and headed back to the forest to pack and get ready. Neither of them said a word on the way back home.

There you go on the third chapter! It's short still, but I promise you, it will get longer. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Yay!

They walked into the giant field. The sun's rays beat down apon thair backs as they raced toward Gerudo (thanks Forest Girl Kaze:D )valley. "I could have just warped us to the temple." Link said aloud, as Saria looked at him angry.

"You could have warped?" her eye twitched, as he immediently took out his orcarina and played the song, vanishing them before he got beaten up. He sighed, and they both walked into the temple, looking for the statue. "It would have been better is the twit Zelda could tell us what the statue looked like!" Link said, and sighed. Saria giggled.

"This must be it. It says to the village of Katama..whatever that is." Saria spoke, and the two got out their orcarina. They played Saria's song, and it opened. Link went first, then Saria. The air became more denser, pressing down ontop of them like going to far down a pool. Everything became hazey.. They blacked out.

Link rose first, looking at his surroundings. He stopped, not moving a mustle. Two wolfo's started sniffing the two, as they lay there. One growled, noticing Link's awakening. "I hate christmas.." he mumbled, as he pounced on the growling one. His thumb went into his shoulder area, knocking it out. He did the same to the other one, who put up more of a fight than the other one. Saria woke up already, and gasped. Link noticed this, and dug his thumb into it's shoulder, knocking it out. She sighed, her face looking horrifide.

He helped her up, and they started to walk. "So where is Katama anyway? And this Fojo doesn't sound so tough." Link flexed his musle, which Saria grabbed and gasped. "Your so stronge!" she exclaimed, then grinned. "If you so stronge, Carry me."

"Fine." he said, and lifted her up into his arms bridal style, and carried her, making the ride awefuly bumby.

"Ok, ok, stop!" Link grinned. He set her down and Link put a arm infront of her to stop. "Stop." he demanded, then walked forward. He got his arrow, and got it ready.

"Don't shoot!" a voice shouted. It came out of the bushes about ten feet away from the pair. "I didn't do anything!"

Link retreated, thinking it was a real threat. He looked at it closely. "Are you..?"

"A Hyrulian? Yes. I have no clue how I got here, but I did. My name is Bobchuck."

Link snickered. "I'm Link, and this is Saria." the little girl waved.

"Saria, you've gotten..taller!" Link said, looking at her.

"I am? Ohmygoshiam!" she cried, and enspected herself. She looked at her fingers, legs, feet, and they were indeed bigger.

"Ah. That is the effect of a Kokiri passing the portal. They become adults-or how ever they are suppost to be."

"So that means I'm a year younger than link?" she asked, then thought, 'ohmygoshilooksohot' really fast. 'I can go out with Link now! ohmygosh!' she blushed, so did link, because he thought she was beutiful. Her green eyes were now emerald, and her green short hair was now long, and her face was enough to take anyone's breath away. He though some perverted stuff, then shook his head. 'Stop thinking that you retard! I'm sure she doesn't like me, anyway..' But he was quite wronge.

Bobchuck piped up. "Ahem. Would you like some help to find Katama? I live there, and I run a store." Link and Saria grinned the the three walked in Bobchuck's direction, heading toward Katama Village.

Bobchuck is a made up name made by me. I like the two names Bob and Chuck, so there you have Bobchuck! Chuckbob will come soon..bwhaha.. Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. This is chapter five! I like the idea of Link and Navi, and I was wondering if I should do it. Please tell me! Ok! Chapter five!

--

Bobchuck looked around, like he was a prisoner that just broke out. Link looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. Another group of wolfos approached them. One looked hurt, so Link stopped, the other running quickly running and pouncing on him. Link did nothing, but had a emotion in his eye that says 'I won't hurt you.' The wolfo whimpered, and walked to the injured. This one looked different. It looked..gold! Link walked around the strange wolfo, and noticed it had slashing marks and a blade caught in it's backside. Link sighed, and said to the wolfo, "This may hurt." He pulled and the wolfo growled.

"Why, that is the legendary wolfo!" Link looked ta him, confused. "Legend has it that if someone were to stumble across this rare wolfo, that they may get a wish. Link, I think you get a wish."

Saria frowned. "This thing looked like it got pretty beaten up. Stupid hunters!" she said, and punched a tree, which hurt. "ow."

Link laughed, and looked at the wolfo. It looked really hurt, and it's eyes said he was seriously injured and sad. "Hmm... I've got nothing else to wish for. I wish that you were all better and that whatever made him sad made him happy." The wolfo glowed, and rose in the air. Link rose along with it, and he glowed gold. The wolfo healed, and food appeared infront of him. The wolfo was hungry! He gobbled it down, and Link's green Tunic turned gold. The other wolfo that has been with the gold one was gone.

Saria and Bobchuck stood in awe. "Wow.." Saria whispered, and Link gradually fell from the ground, in his silky gold tunic, and everything went hazy.. He blacked out.

--

Zelda was in her garden. She sighed. "I wonder if those two are okay.." she whispered, and Impa walked out, looking at her. "Princess-"

"IT'S ZELDA! Just call me Zelda! Z-E-L-D-A!" she yelled, her face red with anger. "You know, sometimes I hate being the popular one. Sometimes I want to be the normal one!" She cried, and ran into Impa, knocking her over and Zelda kept on running, to a place she knew nobody would find her. The roof.

She hid on the roof. "Fucking castle. Damn you dad!" she whispered. "Why would he do that to Link and Saria? He knew very well that they would not survive the battle with the evil sorcerer in Katama." 

--

Link groaned, and opened his eyes. "Ugh.." He got up, only to find himself in a relm of clouds. "What the-" He looked around. "..Godesses?" he said, and the gold wolfo appeared. It spoke.

"Link. Thank you for saving me. The evil sorcerer Fojo tried to kidnap me." Link's eyes widened.

"You..spoke?"

"Yes Link. The gold tunic I gave you will greatly increase the chances of you winning against him. Link. If you ever need my assistance, you may call me be using the song The Call of the Sacred." The tune was simple. It was, dodododo, do, do, dododo. Link memorized this, and played it with his Orcarina. He nodded, and the wolfo smiled. "Thanks for your help." and Link blacked out again.

Thanks for reading! The thought just came to my head. Yay for the golden Tunic! But what powers does it hold? Find out! Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok! The sixth chapter! Yay!

--

The young hero stood, sword out in a defensive stance and looking at a musclier guy. He was about his hight, as they circled each other, and Link noticed a light shining in a corner. He walked to it, and the guy followed. Fojo bellowed with laughtor, and stepped into the light..

Link's eyes sprung open, sweat coming from his face. He couldn't see anything, and he could hear snoring coming from Bobchuck, and small breaths coming from Saria. He got up, got his things, and went to go take a short walk. He needed to think this over.

Who was that, and why did it look like.. Link? Same boots. Different color tunic - black for evil. Same face. Different eyes. Link's eyes are of good. Fojo's is of evil. Link shuddered, as he walked far enough so the two could not hear them, and began to play his ocarina. He played Eponas song, seeing how much he missed her. He sighed. He put his ocarina away, and put his hands on his forehead. He looked at his golden tunic, brightly lit in the moonlight. He got up and started to fire arrows at trees and targets.

--

"You-go look at Lake Hyla. You-look at Lon-Lon Ranch. You-look at Gerudo Valley. Go now!" the king ordered. "Why the fuck would Zelda run away like that? What a retard." He slowly started to cry, and soon fell asleep.

"Thank you so much, Deku Shrub. Thanks for letting me hide here."

"'Tis no problem, princes-"

She cut her off. "Zelda. It'sjust Zelda."

"'Tis no problem, Zelda." Zelda smiled and walked away, heading toward Lost Woods. She decided to do some redecorating at the temple.

--

"Are you ready to go, guys?" He asked, watching them wake up. "Long day ahead of us. Better get cracking."

The two nodded, and they took off, heading for Katama. Link still wonders what the golden tunic's power holds.

Thanks for reading! Review please! 


End file.
